Batman X
He is the main protagonist of the Batman X spin off series and the son of the late Vicki Vale and Bruce Wayne. The series begins with him attending his mother's funeral he soon recieves a letter from her that was delivered to him upon the reading of her will it divulged the identity of his Birth father Bruce Wayne. Not much is known about his life prior to the series all that is known is that he has a millitary background though it has been implied he has a criminal history as well as implied that he could be the real Red X. As when he was asked about the X he places on the center of his Bat suit he says "What can I say, I'm sentimental." He later goes to Gotham to find Wayne Manor burned down and the Bat Cave almost completely destroyed. He was able to find various pieces of different Bat suits and combined them with the Red X suit (he has yet to state how it came into his possession). He soon pursues his father discovering he had been abducted by the Joker. Sadly he was unable to stop the Joker from murdering Bruce. The Joker laughed as Eric broke down however Eric went into a mad rage and beat Joker to death with his bear hands. Mortified by what he had down Eric vowed to never take another life again and as a form of penance chose to become the new Batman to both honor his father and keep up the act that the real Batman was still alive. Jason even told him that if the criminals or anyone else were to learn the truth Gotham would descend into darkness so he has in addition chosen to play the role of representative of Bruce Wayne in order to Convince everyone else that Bruce is alive. At present he and Jason are the only ones that know the truth of Bruce's status. Episodes 1-3 The New Dawn Part's 1,2,and 3 The first three episodes mainly covered him searching for his father, and discovering his secret as well as him becoming Batman. Episode 4 Psycho with a Gang on a Train Episode four's plot surrounded around him convincing the world that Bruce was alive and in hiding due to the attempt on his life. Eric attended a party on a train that was attacked by Phillip and his crew. Phillip proved to be just as psychotic if not more so than the Joker him self. However Eric was able to defeat the Gang even though most of the members along with Phillip escaped. Episode 5 The Blurry Line After Wayne Manor is rebuilt and Eric moves in Wayne Industries is attacked by a mysterious and unknown enemy. The event causes Eric to burst into action sending him on a quest that pits him against, Bane, Mr.Freeze, and a new villain named Inferno. Inferno was the first truly mentally unstable individual Eric had come across it's interesting to note that the more he used his powers(creating and controlling fire) the more unstable he became this is demonstrated by him hearing voices after using his abillities the first time they told him to kill Mr.Freeze and Bane for being defeated he did so without a second thought. Eric was able to knock him out and restrain him so that he couldn't use his powers. It was later shown that a mysterious man was watching Eric in all of his battles studying him and gathering data. This man has been referred to as The Doctor Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Batman X Characters